


Avian Anxiety

by FangirlOfPower



Series: Sanders Sides Fics [2]
Category: Original Work, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ADHD, ADHD Character, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Angst, Dragons, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hints at Dreamt Up, Hints at Eleutheromania, Human AU, Minor Original Character(s), Missy is non-binary/genderfluid they haven't made up their mind, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Shapeshifting, Vampires, u'll have 2 pry ADHD Pat from my cold hands, winged au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfPower/pseuds/FangirlOfPower
Summary: Virgil is an Avian who's decided to leave his flock and go on an adventure. He teams up with a group of silly adventurers who should've planned ahead better.These are the events that team up causes.Adventure must start with running away from home.~William Bolitho





	1. The Beginning Of Our Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first long fic for the fandom, so I'm really excited! Leave a kudos and a comment PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE.
> 
> Everything here is technically World Building for my original story "Dreamt Up", a book, or possibly series, I want to write and publish. Also mentions my story Eleutheromania.
> 
> Each chapter has either a rhyme, riddle, or quote that has something to do with its contents, even just vaugely. Poems will be both credited and titled, if author can be found, same with quotes. Riddle answers will be in the end notes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One for sorrow,  
> Two for joy,  
> Three for a girl,  
> Four for a boy,  
> Five for silver,  
> Six for gold,  
> Seven for a secret never to be told.
> 
> Magpie Rhyme

Avians are social creatures. Their flocks are large families, each family separate but together. They live far away from most everyone in Lakoda, up in the mountains where trees are plentiful and visitors are few.  
  
When Avians leave the mountains, it is usually to get things that they cannot make themselves. The villagers are always happy to receive them, as the birdfolk bring wonderful gifts every time.  
  
Of course, some Avians are not completely in line with the traditions of the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Virgil shifts his wings away and walks into the town, battling the voices in his head that scream at him to go back home, telling him to return and watch over his brother, yelling that his flock -his family- needs him. Virgil shudders, guilt weighing down his shoulders.  
  
A drop of water hits his head. Virgil stops and looks up. The clouds above rumble and it starts to rain. The Avian shakes his head and sets off towards the village. It's dark enough for him to show his wings and cover his head to keep dry, so he does.  
  
A satchel is slung over his shoulder, bouncing against his leg. His cloak is wrapped around his arm, the insulation soothing the ache of his brother's missing grip. His shoes are covered with mud, splashing dirty water with every step.  
  
The lights of the village are now visible, so Virgil hides his wings and walks into the village, putting on his cloak and pulling on his hood. He reaches into his pocket, fingering the coins. He doesn't have enough to get a trip down the mountain, but enough to get supplies for a hike.  
  
Virgil enters the tavern. That's what his mom always called it, anyway. It's the traditional name, although now it's more of a restaurant with rooms you can stay in. Almost a hotel, but not quite. “There's probably a word for that,” Virgil mumbles as he sits down.  
  
Someone comes over and offers him a menu, but he declines. He waits for them to leave and stands to go sit by the blazing fire. Virgil pushes his hood off. He hasn't been in the village for two, three years. No one will recognize him.  
  
“We will need another person to join us, Roman.” Virgil glances sideways to see three men. They are wearing armor, so Virgil guesses that they're adventurers. “Three is not enough to steal from a dragon's hoard. There is no way for us to pair off.” The speaker has dark brown hair and eyes, glasses clean and shining.  
  
“Well, where do you suppose we get a third companion?” This speaker has brownish red hair with true red streaks. Virgil gets the feeling that he is Roman.  
  
“We can ask around!” The last speaker has light brown hair and greenish brown eyes. Hazel? Virgil can't remember. This adventurer also has glasses, although they are very smudged. “I'm sure someone will help us!”  
  
A chance to get away from the mountain and join a quest? Virgil can't miss his chance. “No need,” he says, getting their attention. “I will be your last companion.”  
  
They look him over. Virgil supposes he looks strange. Brown hair with bangs and ends dyed purple, blueish purple eyes, and a large cloak. But the last speaker grins and says, “Welcome! I'm Patton, this is Logan, and that is Roman.”  
  
Virgil smiles slightly. Patton reminds him of his brother. “I'm Virgil.”  
  
Patton smiles. “Welcome to the team, Virgil.”


	2. Treasure Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no hinges or doors, yet inside me is a golden treasure.  
> What am I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 1.5K words were reached in this chapter!

Virgil walks with his companions, listening to their goal. A dragon has been hoarding the eggs of other dragons and has angered the parents. They came to Roman and requested that he should go and collect as many eggs as possible without getting caught.  
  
Virgil wonders why Roman gets an angry expression every time they mention the eggs. “And we’re listening to dragons because…?” Virgil asks, trailing off.  
  
“They're dragons! We don't want them to hurt the kingdom,” Patton replies.  
  
“There's another reason,” Roman whispers. Virgil doesn't ask what it is.  
  
“Alright,” Virgil says. “What's the name of this dragon? Is it Maxim? Sonar?”  
  
Logan sighs. “Maxim is still restrained to her island. Or is at least staying there. Sonar has not been seen in ages. Hope is he is also still trapped. No, the dragon we're dealing with has the name of Fornum. In their human form, they refer to themselves as Fern.”  
  
Virgil nods. “What do they look like?”  
  
Patton answers that questions. “As Fornum, they have black scales with spots of neon green. As Fern, they have black hair and neon green eyes.” He smiles. “Shouldn’t be too hard to find them.”  
  
Virgil shrugs. “Whatever you say, Pat.”  
  
“Now that you know what you’re getting into,” Roman says, “we should set up camp. We’re getting close and will need our rest for the heist.”  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At noon the next day, they make it to the entrance of Fornum’s cave. They watch it, careful and silent. Roman gives everyone a magic sack that looks like it can only hold one egg, but can actually hold ten. Roman has two bags left over. “I didn’t think we would actually have a fourth person, so I brought two for each of us,” he explains to Virgil. He gives one to Logan. “You and Patton team up. Virgil and I will keep the other.”  
  
“Let’s go,” Logan says. They sneak into the cave. Logan and Patton go left and Virgil and Roman go right.  
  
“So Princey, why do you care so much?” Virgil made the nickname from the fact that Logan and Patton call him ‘Prince Roman’ at times.  
  
“Reasons I don’t need to explain. Come on.”  
  
Virgil shrugs and follows his companion. Soon they come to a small pile of eggs. They start putting them in the bags. Virgil pauses. “Wait, six bags with ten eggs each means sixty eggs.”  
  
“Yes, Virgil. That’s called basic math.”  
  
Virgil ignores the snark. “I didn’t know there were even sixty dragons left.”  
  
Roman looks away. “There aren’t. Most of these eggs were taken from abandoned nests over the past decade. We don’t know what happened to the parents.”  
  
Virgil nods slowly and tries to not think about the dragon his flock had to kill about ten years ago. Right when the eggs started disappearing.  
  
They continue onward, picking up eggs. The cave splits ahead. “Split up,” Roman suggests. Before Virgil can protest, Roman heads left. Virgil sighs and goes right.  
  
Virgil finds a pale peach egg with red speckles. It’s surrounded by black rocks, practically invisible. Virgil carefully pushes the rocks away from the egg and puts it in his bag. It’s heavier than he expected. All the other eggs were put into Roman’s bag. He huffs and picks up the bag.  
  
Then he hears someone’s voice. His little brother’s voice. Virgil follows it, forgetting about getting eggs.  
  
“Virgil!” That’s not his brother’s voice. It’s Roman’s. “Virgil, we need to leave!”  
  
Virgil keeps going. Something wooshes behind him, but he doesn’t notice. He continues following his brother’s voice. Suddenly, it stops. Virgil shakes his head and looks around, confused. “What? Where am I?”  
  
“So you are the one trying to steal my eggs.” Virgil turns to see a person behind him. Their skin is bronze-ish and their clothes are dark green. They have black hair and neon green eyes.  
  
“You’re Fern.” Virgil backs up slightly.  
  
Fern tips their head. “I recognize you. You killed my mother. Ten years ago.”  
  
“What? Ten years ago, I was seven. I’ve never killed a dragon.” Virgil can definitely remember the dragon though.  
  
“Ten years ago. My mother was named Spirrus. She was big and black. Remember, Virgil?”  
  
Virgil winces. “She was attacking our village. We had to stop her. She was killing our family.”  
  
“After you killed her, you met me. And I don’t care what she was doing. You killed her, so I’ll kill you.” They chuckle. “I was going to kill you for taking that egg, but this is much better.”  
  
Fern shifts into their dragon form and approaches Virgil. Virgil backs into the wall, staring at the dragon. _“Goodbye, Virgil.”_ Fornum crawls closer. Virgil closes his eyes and turns away. He can hear them getting ready to roast him.  
  
“Virgil!” Someone tackles him from the side and they both hit the floor as a burst of flame scorches the wall. Virgil looks up to see Roman. The russet haired man gets off him. “Get out. I’ll hold them off.”  
  
“How!?”  
  
In response, Roman turns into a dragon. Virgil stares at him, shocked. Roman glances at him. _“Go. I’ll stop them.”_ Virgil obeys, dashing out of the cave and into Logan and Patton.  
  
“Hey kiddo! Slow down! Where’s Roman?” Patton steadies Virgil.  
  
“He’s a, he’s a, he’s a dragon!?” Virgil isn’t quite sure what to do with this new information.  
  
“Yes, he is.” Logan looks at Virgil in confusion. “Are you alright, Virgil?”  
  
“No! He, how, what!?”  
  
“Virgil, what’s wrong? He’s a dragon. What’s wrong with that?” Patton sounds seriously concerned.  
  
Virgil huffs and automatically shows his wings, ruffling his feathers. “I’m an Avian and Avians have never gone well with dragons.” He turns and takes off, not bothering with their shocked expressions and stammered questions. He flies away from them, feeling an ache he can’t quite explain in his chest.  
  
Virgil lands in the trees and and shifts into a different pair of wings. He’s not sure what kind. He wraps himself in them, shaking, regretting leaving the flock and the mountain. His flock. His family. He buries his head in his wings and cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Answer: An egg


	3. Good Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things_  
>  _That can come from some terrible nights_  
>  ~Fun., "Some Nights"

Roman exits the cave, carrying two bags of eggs and dragging Fern behind him. He drops them and says, “Put the spell on them.” He looks around. “Where is Virgil?”  
  
Logan starts the spell and Patton explains to Roman why Virgil left. “An Avian?” Roman repeats. “Most Avians don’t have such a reaction to dragons. What could have happened?”  
  
Chuckling. They look down to see Fern smirking up at them. “His flock has been plagued by dragons for years. They killed my mother. And still dragons attack them. They deserve it.”  
  
“They killed your mom?” Roman asks.  
  
“Yes. They killed her so I stole eggs so none could lose their parents. They’re lucky I didn’t kill any of them.” Fern laughs, a little loopily.  
  
The three stare at them in surprise. “That is not logical,” Logan finally says. Fern doesn’t respond. They keep laughing.  
  
Patton touches their forehead and makes them fall asleep. “We should go find Virgil. He has some of the eggs.”  
  
Roman shakes his head. “He actually doesn't. We put all the eggs in my bags. We should back home.”  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Virgil raises the knife, looking down at the egg. Its peach shell seems to glow, the red speckles sparkling in the setting sun. He’s ready to crack the shell.  
  
But why should he? If he kills the unborn drakling, he would be worse than Fern. He’d be like the dragons who attack his flock and kill his family. He’d be a murderer.  
  
He can’t do it. Virgil drops the blade. It sticks in the ground with a dull thud. He stares at the egg. He can’t get himself to smash it, but he can’t go back and return it either.  
  
Virgil sighs, ruffling his wings. He picks up the egg and examines it closely. He’s not sure if he’s imagining it or not, but it feels like the drakling inside is moving. Moving towards his hands, towards the warmth. Virgil smiles slightly and rubs the shell. He’s positive he’s imagining it, but the drakling seems to rub their head against his hand.  
  
Virgil snorts and shakes his head. He puts the egg back in his bag. Time to make a nest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Roman gasps when he finishes counting and looking at every egg. “He has one. Virgil has the most important one.”  
  
Patton looks up at him. “Your sibling?”  
  
“Yes. He has Imaj. We need to get them back.”  
  
“Then let’s go find him!”  
  
Logan shakes his head. “Avians are very good at hiding themselves. It is unlikely we will be able to find him. We will only be able to find him if he wants to be found.”  
  
“So we have to wait for him to bring the egg back to us?” Patton asks.  
  
“Unfortunately, yes.”  
  
“He wouldn’t kill Imaj, would he?” Patton looks very concerned.  
  
Logan shakes his head. “I am positive he will not hurt Imaj. It is possible that he might feel a parental connection to Imaj, as Avians are very social creatures. Common raising is a tradition.”  
  
“We can’t let him get away!” Roman exclaims. “We have to follow him before it gets too dark! I won’t let him take my sibling!”  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Virgil hoists himself into the tree, the egg carefully wrapped in its bag. He’s been making this nest for a few minutes and is almost done. He finishes packing in the leaves for padding and sits down in it. He takes the egg out of the bag and curls up around it. He wraps his wings around himself and the egg and soon falls asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
“He couldn’t have gotten far,” Roman says as they walk through the trees. “We can catch him!”  
  
“Maybe you could if you were flying,” Patton says. “We’re too slow.”  
  
“Patton has a point,” Logan agrees. “Go. We will wait here for you to return.”  
  
Roman sighs and shifts out his wings. The ruby scales reflect the balls of light Patton and Logan have summoned. “I’ll return soon.”  
  
He takes off, soaring silently through the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Virgil wakes up, a little cold. He rubs his face and waves his hand absently. A purple flame appears on his hand and he curls up again, the magical fire not technically burning. He slips back to sleep.  
  
The fire’s glow is faint but distinct.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Roman notices a faint purple glow and swoops down to investigate. He pushes a branch away to see Virgil curled up in a… Nest?  
  
Roman stiffles his laughter with a hand. Guess that Avians have more bird instincts than he thought. He notices that Virgil is curled up around something and realizes that he’s holding the egg. Imaj!  
  
Roman considers his options. He could take the egg, but then he would wake Virgil and he doesn’t want to deal with an angry mother bird. He snickers. Patton is influencing him too much. Well, now he has a resource to give Virgil stupid nicknames.  
  
Roman takes off and loops back to Logan and Patton. They’ll camp out near Virgil’s nest. That area looks pretty safe.  
  
And even if it’s not, their groups consists of a dragon, two mages, and an Avian. They’ll be safe.


	4. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty!

Virgil wakes up with a yawn, wing still wrapped around the peach colored egg. He rubs his face and brushes his bangs away. He looks down and freezes. The adventurers are there! He holds his breath as he looks at the egg. They came back for it. But he doesn’t want to give it back anymore. He likes the drakling.  
  
“Good morning, Virgil!” Virgil squawks, startled. He looks down at Patton. The brunet grins. “How are you this morning?”  
  
“How did you guys find me?” Virgil demands. “I hid myself!”  
  
“Roman found you then brought us!” Patton smiles. “What do you want for breakfast?”  
  
Virgil blinks, confused. “What?”  
  
“Breakfast!” Patton repeats. “We have sausage, bacon, pancakes, French toast, eggs-” He stops himself. “Well, maybe not the last one.”  
  
Virgil cocks his head. “What’s wrong with eggs?”  
  
“I thought, uh, Avians laid eggs?” Patton replies. Virgil snorts, hiding his smile with a hand. He starts laughing, Roman and Logan waking up and looking up at him sleepily. Patton looks confused. “What’s so funny?”  
  
Virgil tries to compose himself but keeps losing it. “Oh Noctem, do people actually believe that!? Pffft, Noctem, that’s hilarious!”  
  
“You don’t?”  
  
“Noctem, no. We’re still mostly human!” Virgil keeps laughing, eventually flopping backwards into his nest. “Avians laying eggs!” He scoops the egg up in one wing so he doesn’t squish it accidentally while laughing.  
  
Roman notices and glares at Virgil. He stands, folding his arms. Logan puts on his glasses, watching Roman. Roman glares at Virgil. “May I have my sibling back, Virgil? NOW?”  
  
The smile on Virgil’s face fades as he sits up. He looks back at the egg. “...Your sibling…?” Oh gosh, what has he done? He took Roman’s sibling. Virgil carefully picks up the egg, cradling it in his arms. He hops out of the nest, wings folding against his back.  
  
Roman holds out his hands. Virgil looks at the eggs in his arms. He can feel the drakling inside. Roman’s eyes flicker a brighter red. “NOW, Avian.”  
  
Virgil hands the egg to Roman then pulls on his hood. He swallows, trying not to appear sad. He hasn’t felt like this since his brother was born. He looks away, rubbing his arm.  
  
Logan, who has been watching silently, sighs and rolls his eyes. “Goodness, Roman, just give him Imaj back. He has already made a connection with them, look at him.”  
  
Virgil hunches his shoulders. “Sorry…” Roman doesn’t seem happy but gives Virgil Imaj. Virgil holds the egg close and pushes his hood off. He looks at Roman. “...You didn’t have to do that…”  
  
Roman looks the Avian over. He looks more at ease holding the egg. Roman smiles slightly. “Eh, it’s alright. You needed it.”  
  
Virgil smiles slightly, purple eyes full of thanks. Then he notices Fern on the ground and his smile fades. He looks away again. “Are you alright, Virgil?”  
  
“...It’s our fault this happened,” Virgil replies. “We had to kill their mother. We, ALL Avians, have to keep people from crossing the mountains.”  
  
“Why? What are you protecting?” Patton asks.  
  
Virgil smiles slightly. “You.”  
  
“What?”  
  
Virgil laughs dryly. “We’re protecting this side of the mountain from Banskel.” He scoffs. “Terrible excuse for a king. The only reason you’ve never heard of him is because he’s scared of us Avians.”  
  
“Why? You guys aren’t that scary,” Roman says.  
  
Virgil grin crookedly, looking at Roman. “You haven’t seen a flock of Avians ready to fight, have you Princey?”  
  
Roman frowns. “No, and I don’t ever plan to.”  
  
Patton says, “Well, uh, I still want to know what you guys want for breakfast.”  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After breakfast, they get dressed for the next day’s journey. Although Virgil’s taking quite a bit. Imaj’s egg lays inside Virgil’s nest. Roman taps his foot impatiently, wanting to grab his sibling’s egg but knowing Virgil wants to hold it too. “What’s taking him so long?”  
  
Virgil comes out of the trees, looking different. He’s wearing a dark brown cloak and pale brown clothes. He has three necklaces on. He folds his arms, raven wings twitching slightly. “Do you have something to say?”  
  
“You’re, uh, wearing more accessories than we expected,” Roman answers.  
  
Virgil shrugs. “Compared to typical Avian clothing, I’m wearing bare minimum.”  
  
“What do they represent?” Logan asks.  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Avian jewelry means something. What does your jewelry mean?”  
  
Virgil fiddles with one of his necklaces. “This one shows what flock I’m from.” He touches another. “This one represents my rank in the flock.”  
  
“What’s your rank?” Roman asks.  
  
“None of your business, Princey.”  
  
“What’s the last one?” Patton asks.  
  
Virgil touches it carefully. It’s just a bunch of mismatched beads on a string. “...Someone made it for me…” He doesn’t say that his brother made it. He shakes his head. “Are we going to continue on now?”  
  
“Yep!” Patton says. “We should get back to the capital in an hour or so.”  
  
“What? How?”  
  
Roman snorts. “We didn’t walk all the way here. That would take days.”  
  
“Then how are we getting back?”  
  
“Teleportation hubs,” Logan answers.  
  
Virgil licks his lips. “No thanks, I’d rather stick to flying, if that’s alright.”  
  
“What’s wrong with teleportation?” Patton asks.  
  
“There are so many ways it could go wrong.”  
  
“Well, the ones we’ll go to are trusted.”  
  
“...Fine.” Virgil puts Imaj’s egg in his bag. “Whatever you guys say.”  
  
They start back to the town where this wild adventure began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Virgil shifts away his wings as they approach the town and takes off his necklaces. “Let’s get this over with,” he mutters.  
  
They walk past the place where they first met Virgil and onward to a building Virgil always hated the look of. The teleportation hub.  
  
Roman walks in and talks to the current attendants. “Which one of you can get us closest to the capital?”  
  
One with white hair raises her hand. “I can get you as far as Windama,” she answers. “After that, if you catch the right people, you can get to the capital in two or three jumps.”  
  
Virgil gasps and looks at Logan. “We have to teleport more than once?”  
  
“Yes,” Logan answers. “Very few people can travel that distance in one jump, especially with passengers.”  
  
The white-haired woman comes to them and says, “Make a circle.” She takes one of Roman’s hands and one of Logan’s. Patton takes Logan’s other hand and holds his hand out to Virgil. Virgil takes his hand and Roman’s other hand. The woman says, “Hold on tight. One, two, three!”  
  
When she says three, everything turns into a new place. Virgil feels slightly sick. The woman lets go of their hands. “Good luck for the rest of your jumps!” She disappears.  
  
After two more jumps like that, they finally appear at the city. Roman grins at Virgil. “Welcome to the capital of Lakoda,” he says. “Put those necklaces back on and shift out your wings. You’ll feel more at home if you do.”  
  
“Why?” Virgil asks nervously.  
  
“You’ll want a bit of your home here in the big city,” Roman replies. The group leaves the hub and step into the streets of the capital. “Welcome to Moonjetter.”


	5. Welcome to the City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But a city is more than a place in space, it is a drama in time.  
> ~Patrick Geddes

Virgil is speechless. “Woah…” Moonjetter is so much bigger than he expected. There are so many people here. Just glancing around, he can see halflings, anthromorphs, mages, and regular humans. He bets some of the humans are shifters of some sort or mages.  
  
Virgil swallows and shifts his wings out. He puts on his necklaces and grips the shortest. Roman smirks. “Come on, birdboy, let’s get going.”  
  
Virgil nods mutely and follows him. His tan cloak billows behind him. Patton grins. “Aw, don’t be scared, Kiddo! Moonjetter scared me when I first moved here, but it’s just a big awesome place!”  
  
“...Right…” Virgil says. “Big…” They continue walking. “Where are we going?”  
  
“The castle,” Roman answers. “That’s where we’re dropping the eggs off.”  
  
“I see.” Virgil actually doesn’t, but whatever. He’s not going to tell them that.  
  
_“Ho there!”_ Virgil stops when he hears someone talk in Avium. He looks sideways to see two Avians waving at him. One seems to be a gull and the other looks to be a robin. The gull smiles. _“Are you a mountain ave?”_  
  
Virgil smiles. _“Yes.”_ He goes to talk with them. _“I am Virgil of the High-Cloud flock. Who are you?”_  
  
The gull, who has true yellow hair, says, _“I am Ryan, but you can call me Sunshine.”_  
  
The robin, who has true red hair, says, _“I am Robin.”_ She smiles. _“I can’t guess why.”_  
  
Logan looks around. “Where did Virgil go?” The raven-winged Avian is nowhere to be seen. “He must have gotten lost.”  
  
“I can find him!” Patton says. “I’ll just shift and-!”  
  
“Patton, no,” Logan says.  
  
Too late. Patton has already turned into a dog and is sniffing out Virgil’s trail. He barks and runs off.  
  
_“How are you enjoying the city?”_ Sunshine asks.  
  
_“It’s big. Really big. The closest town to my flock has two, maybe three hundred people in it.”_ Virgil tips his head. _“Are there flocks down here?”_  
  
_“There’s a citywide flock,”_ Robin answers. _“We meet together twice a month. Not everyone can come each time, so it’s nice to see new faces.”_  
  
“Virgil!” Virgil turns and gets tackled by a golden retriever. Logan comes over and helps him up. “Sorry about that, Patton gets excited easily.”  
  
“Patton?” Virgil repeats. The dog shifts into Patton, who stands up and grins. “Patton!?”  
  
“Sorry, we thought you were lost!”  
  
“Hello, Patton,” Robin says. “How’s Pranks?”  
  
“He’s as playful as ever!” Patton answers.  
  
“Who’s Pranks?” Virgil asks Logan.  
  
“Patton’s brother,” Logan explains.  
  
“How’s Missy, Logan?”  
  
“They are causing as much trouble as they usually do.” He looks at Virgil. “Missy is my sibling.”  
  
Virgil nods, suddenly feeling homesick. His misses his brother. But he chose to leave, after all. “I see.”  
  
“Come on, let’s get going,” Roman says.  
  
“Hello, Prince,” Sunshine says. “You should get going.”  
  
“Hello. Come on.” They continue walking through the city to the castle.  
  
They soon make it through the city and stop in front of the gates. The guards nod to them. “Hello, Prince,” one says. “The King is waiting for you.”  
  
“Thank you, Tom.” Roman walks toward the castle, the other three adventurers following him. Virgil is now questioning something. Everyone is calling Roman ‘Prince,’ but he can’t actually be the prince, can he?  
  
Soon they get into the castle. Virgil is speechless. It’s so beautiful! His wings relax slightly, the feathers rustling. “Wow…”  
  
“Takes your breath away, doesn’t it?” Patton asks. “It does for me every time!”  
  
Virgil nods silently. The halls and walls are covered with warm colors, mostly red. The royal seal, the Lakodian symbol for loyalty, adorns the hanging banners in gold.  
  
One of the guards says, “Prince Roman! You’re back! Your father is waiting for you.”  
  
“Wait, so you’re actually the prince?” Virgil asks, finally getting his voice back.  
  
“Yes, obviously, birdbrain,” Roman answers.  
  
“Okay, that one was both rude and pathetic.”  
  
“I’m sorry, I’m running out of ideas, Momma Bird.”  
  
Virgil snorts and hides his smile. “Momma Bird?”  
  
Roman’s about to reply when they hear, “My son!” They look up and Virgil immediately knows that Roman is definitely the prince. He looks almost exactly like the king. King Adeward stands only two inches taller than his son. Their hair is exactly the same color, although King Adeward doesn’t have true red streaks like Roman. His hair has gold streaks. The king’s eyes are also golden instead of red.  
  
“Dad!” Roman runs up and hugs him.  
  
“King Adeward,” Logan says. He bows. Patton does the same.  
  
Virgil folds his arms and stays standing, wings rustling slightly. Roman, who has released the king, frowns. “Aren’t you going to bow?”  
  
Virgil shrugs. “I’ll bow to someone who’s earned my respect.”  
  
King Adeward smiles, golden eyes filled with understanding. “I hope to earn it. Banskel?”  
  
Virgil nods slightly. “Banskel.”  
  
King Adeward nods and turns. “Come, the parents are waiting for us.” They follow him to a room where people are sitting and standing. “They have brought the eggs!” They cheer and the three adventurers start giving the eggs back, leaving Virgil standing all alone awkwardly with Imaj’s egg in his bag.  
  
King Adeward notices. “Is something wrong? Are you going to hand the eggs you have back?”  
  
Virgil stares at his bag and carefully pulls out Imaj’s egg. He holds it out to the king. “This is the only egg I have. I believe it is yours.”  
  
The king gasps. “Imaj.” He takes it and cradles it in his arms. “Thank you.” He pauses. “What is your name and flock?”  
  
“Virgil of the High-Cloud Flock.” Virgil looks down at his feet. “It’s our fault that this happened.”  
  
“Why? Fornum chose to take the eggs.” King Adeward puts a hand on Virgil’s shoulder. “I don’t know why you’re saying that, but this isn’t your fault.”  
  
Virgil smiles. “Thank you.”  
  
Adeward steps back and walks over to Roman. Virgil pauses then goes over to the group as well, feeling awkward all by himself. “Roman, would you like to take Imaj to your mother?” Adeward hands Imaj’s egg to Roman.  
  
“Of course,” Roman answers. He holds Imaj close and rubs the shell. “When you hatch,” he says softly, I’m going to teach you everything I know.” He walks towards a doorway, the other four following him. Virgil feels nervous. He doesn’t know anyone very well, but they’re just accepting him. This can’t last.  
  
Can it?  
  
Patton notices he’s hanging back and slows to walk next to him. “Are you alright, kiddo?”  
  
“Why do you guys trust me?” Virgil asks. “I’ve barely known you guys for two days and you’re bringing me into the castle to meet royalty.”  
  
“You knew Roman,” Patton argues.  
  
“Yeah, but how was I supposed to know that Princey was actually the prince? We haven’t left the mountain to visit Moonjetter for seven years.”  
  
“Well you’re here with us now!” Patton grins crookedly. “I’m also an emotion-reader. I would be able to tell if you were trying to lie to us.” He shrugs. “Besides, I think Roman didn’t want to separate you from Imaj.”  
  
Virgil tips his head, confused. “Why?”  
  
“Because you had made a parental connection with them!”  
  
Virgil smiles. “Connection, yes. Parental, no.”  
  
Before Patton can ask what he means, a female voice says, “Roman!”  
  
“Mom!” Roman gives the woman a hug. “I’m so glad to see you!”  
  
“Queen Sarah,” Logan says with a bow. Once again, Patton follows suit.  
  
Virgil tips his head to her. “Ma’am.”  
  
She grins and elbows Roman. “I like this new friend of yours.” She falters when she sees that Roman is holding Imaj’s egg. “Is that…?”  
  
Roman hands Imaj to her. “Imaj is home.” He smiles. “We wouldn’t have found them without Virgil.”  
  
Queen Sarah looks up at Virgil, her blue eyes filled with gratitude. “Thank you. You saved my child.”  
  
Virgil tries to shrug it off. “Eh, it’s what anyone would do. You’re welcome, but it was nothing.” A look of shy and nervous pride covers his face. “I’m just glad I could help.”  
  
“Thank you.” She turns and walks away, the king following her.  
  
Roman smiles. “Come on, let’s let them have some time with Imaj.”


End file.
